1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical device, and more specifically, to an electrical device that forms a specific angle between a top module and a bottom module as the top module is unfolded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularization of convenient mobile phone devices for routine communication among people in the modern information society, people are able to exchange information, sharing experiences and communicating with each other anywhere and anytime. Conventional mobile phones have integrated more and more functions, such as listening to broadcasts, playing games, taking photos, and receiving electronic mail and SMS messages. In other words, mobile phones are not just communication tools but also portable electronic devices with multiple functions.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram of the mobile phone 10 according to prior art. The mobile phone 10 contains a top module 12 having a display panel 11 for displaying images, a bottom module 14 having a plurality of buttons 18 for controlling the operation of the mobile phone 16, and a connection device 16 for rotatably unfolding the top module 12 and the bottom module 14 by the angle of 180 degrees between the top module 12 and the bottom module 14 as shown in FIG. 1. Because the aspect ratio of length to width for images displayed by the display panel 11 in the condition which FIG. 1 illustrates is 16:9 (or 4:3), that is, the width is narrower, it is desirable to be able to rotate the mobile phone 10 to another orientation so that the aspect ratio of length to width for images displayed by the display panel 11 is 9:16 (or 3:4). It is more suitable for a user to read text, for example electronic mail, in such a display image ratio. It is not ergonomically suitable for a mobile phone to have an included angle of 180 degrees between the top module 12 and the bottom module 14. For that reason, it is desirable to improve the mobile phone.